Datacenter network operators (including content providers owning networking infrastructure and operation), and network service providers often offer network bandwidth as a product to (internal or external) customers. When selling the network bandwidth, the provider ensures a service level objective, which includes well-defined measurement metrics for measuring the traffic performance of the network. Networks are often over provisioned to ensure the network is capable of providing the service level objective.